un bébé pour noel
by elferie
Summary: Larxene se réveil d'un coma de 7 mois, pendant la période de noël. Quelle ne vu pas son cadeau de découvrir qu'elle est enceinte. Mais de qui entre Xemnas et Luxord est le père de l'enfant?


**Un bébé pour noël**

Noël s'est installé doucement dans un village de montagne. La neige recouvraient les toits des maisons, rendant plus féerique les décorations rues et des vitrine de magasins.

Xion arriva dans l'hôpital du village où sa meilleure amie Larxene était hospitalisé. Elle aimait les fêtes de noël tout comme son amie, jamais elle aurait pensé passer les fêtes sans elle. Elle se laisser, un instant, envahir par la magie de noël des lieux, la regonfla a bloc pour sa visite journalière. En entrant dans la chambre de son amie, elle fut sous le choc, en voyant le lit vide. Un infirmier faisait le lit, enfin d'accueillir un autre patient. le coeur de Xion était en pleine panique, craignant le pire pour sa camarade.

"Elle est où Larxene, hurla-t-telle, en se jetant sur l'infirmier. Où mon amie qui était dans cette chambre hier."

L'infirmier repoussa la jeune femme de l'a taille d'une adolescente et la bloqua enfin quelle se calme.

"Tout va bien, le médecin la vu ce matin et la transférait en salle de réveil."

La joie se lisait sur le visage de la jeune brune. elle n'ne revenait pas; c'était un véritable miracle. Elle était existé comme une puce. Elle se répéta les paroles du jeune homme, pour être sur de n'être pas dans un rêve. Elle lui sourit, avant de quitter la pièce. Elle se dirigea vers la nouvelle chambre de la patiente. Croisant deux infirmières, elle les prend dans les bras, en leur souhaitant un joyeux noël. Les 2 femmes la regardèrent partir, en souriant. C'était rare que des amis des patients leurs adresser des paroles gentils, d'habitudes ils les agressaient verbalement.

Xion entra dans la nouvelle chambre de Larxene. En souriant, elle s'assoit au bord du lit. Elle guetta son réveille, en envoyant un rapide message à Axel et Roxas leur annonça la bonne nouvelle.

La bonde gémit, en ouvrant péniblement les yeux. Ses membres étaient lourds. Elle avait du mal a faire le moindre mouvement. Elle avait la désagréable impression d'avoir le corps écraser. Ses paupières était elle aussi lourdes. Elle mit du temps les garder ouverts. Elle grogna comme un ours mal-lécher à peine sorti d'hibernation.

"Ma tête, maudite vodka, maugréa-t-elle, en croyant être d'une lourde cuite.

Sa vu troublé commençait petit à petit à distinguer les traits de Xion. Elle ferma aussitôt les yeux, en voulant reposer sa vue. Xion l'appela plusieurs fois.

"Oh, Xion toujours à te faire un sang d'encre pour une petite cuite de rien du tout."

La petite brune enlaça doucement son amie, en sanglotant.

"Pourquoi tu pleurs, s'étonna la blonde. Tu es pas une pleurnicharde.

-Je suis si heureuse, renifla-t-elle. J'ai eu si peur que tu ne revienne pas.

-Pourquoi? Où voulais-tu que je parle.

-Mais tu étais dans le coma.

\- J'ai fait un coma éthylique, j'aime la picole mais jamais au point de faire une overdose.

-Non tu n'as pas fait un coma éthylique. Des gens t'ont retrouvés sous un pont.

-Quoi qu'est ce que c'est cette histoire? Moi me suicider? et pourquoi? grogna la blonde.

-Non t'inquiète pas. Les gens, qui t'avaient repêches, ont dis que tu avais fais un malaise et que c'est comme sa que tu es tombé dans l'eau sous le pont. Tu ne te souviens pas?"

Larxene soupira de soulagement. Elle ne se souvenait de rien, et cela l'intriguer.

"Non. Tous se que je me rappel c'est d'avoir bu pour oublier ma rupture avec cet imbécile de Xenmas.

-Tu as donc oubli la semaine avant ton accident; Remarque c'est mieux d'avoir oublie de s'être remis avec Luxord

-J'ai fais quoi, voulu-t-elle hurler de sa voix érailler.

\- Et c'est pas tout, tu es reste un moment dans le coma.

-Longtemps?

A cette information, elle comprenait mieux pourquoi elle se sentait si engourdis, et dans l'incapacité de bouger normalement. Sous son apparence revêche et grande gueule, n'aimant pas se la couler douce à ne rien faire, elle aimait regarde les toutes sorte de documentaires, allant du documentaire médicale au documentaire sur la guerre.

"Longtemps c'est a dire 3 ans? " paniqua-t-elle, doucement.

La petite brune se dirigea vers la fenêtre et dira le rideau.

"7 mois," l'informa-t-elle, en lui montra le grand sapin enneiger décoré de décoration de noël du parc de l'hôpital.

Larxene n'en cru pas ses yeux. Elle voulait se lever malgré son corps en engourdi. Xion tenta de l'en empêcher. Mais têtue comme elle est, la blonde tenta de bouger. Elle regarda son corps et découvrit son ventre bien arrondit.

"C'est quoi sa?" demanda-t-elle sans réalisé se qu'elle voyait.

Xion fit un sourire un peu bête, pour souligner m'évidence.

"C'est un bébé vigoureux et en parfaite santé," déclara une voix d'un homme, calme et posé.

Le regard des deux femmes se tournèrent vers le nouveau venu, un homme en blouse blanche au long cheveux blond, avec un bouc, aux yeux doré.

"Je suis le docteur Ansme," se présenta le nouveau venu.

Il plaça son stéthoscope sur le ventre de Larxene et lui fit écouter le coeur du bébé. Larxene fut étrangement ému, en l'entendant.

"Cet enfant est votre sauveur.

-Mon sauveur? articula la futur maman, en essayant de garder son calme sous les signes d'encouragement désespérer de Xion. J'ai une tête a être une princesse en détresse.

-Certain vous avez une tête de quelqu'un qui vient de sortir du lit."

Les 2 copines sourirent à l'humour du jeune docteur. Celui fit un rapide examen de la jeune réveillé.

"Après une période de coma comme la votre, il est rare qu'un patient sort du coma sans séquelle apparente.

-Je me souviens pas de la semaine de mon accident.

-Suite à un accident comme le votre, c'est une amnésie récurrente surtout si vous étiez dans un état de stresse."

Larxene marmonna dans sa barbe, elle ne voulait pas vraiment se souvenir de se qu'elle faisait avec ce parieur de Luxord, ni de comment il avait réussit à le se mettre en couple avec elle, surtout après leur relation chaotique de 5 ans.

"Vous êtes un miraculé.

-Le rapport avec... s'interrogea-t-elle, en tournant sa main vers son ventre, oser le toucher, ni trop croire à sa grosses. Comment peut-il être mon sauveur?

-L'instinct maternel, déclara le docteur, avec un petit fascination sur les mystère du corps humain.

Xion mit sa main devant sa bouche, pour s'empêcher de rire. Malgré son métier d'institutrice, la jeune blonde n'était pas se qu'on appelait une mère. Elle enseignait dans une école primaire dite à risque. Les enfants étaient des ça appeler vulgairement des cas sociaux. Malgré le fait qu'elle ne les dorlotait pas, les enfants l'adorait car avec son sale caractère elle les bougeait et les boostait. Ils la voyait comme un bon potes.

"Avec mes collègues, nous pensons que c'est l'enfant qui vous a donné la force de revenir. Pendant ses 7 mois, il vous a prié de ne pas l'abandonner.

Larxene avait déjà entendu parler de ce genre de phénomène entre une mère et son enfant durant la grossesse et de ce genre de pouvoir réparateur. Malgré tout, elle était estomaqué d'être la preuve vivant de ce pourvoir et son impacte.

"C'est dingue se que peut faire ce bébé, sans être naît."

Elle leva les yeux vers le charmant docteur.

"Mais comment il est arriver là.

\- Vous voulez que je vous explique comment on fait les bébés? dit-il d'une voix incrédule.

Xion éclata de rire. En l'entendant, la futur mère poussa un petit rire, en souriant. Le seul homme présent en fut très troubler. Il avait été son médecin tout au long de son coma et cela le déstabilisé de la voir aussi dynamique malgré le fait quelle est passé 7 mois dans le coma.

"Non, comment tombe-t-on enceinte en utilisant tous le temps la capote?

-Le préservatif n'est fiable qu'à 98%, lui explique Ansem, en reprenant de l'assurance.

-Et les 2% de femme qui tombent enceintes sont pour ma pomme.

-Ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle, dit-il intrigué.

-Si je dis non, je pourrais danser le linmbo avec le corps svelte d'une nymphe?

-Non, sourit le docteur, par l'humour de sa jeune patiente.

Xion n'en pouvait plus de rien, son amie l'avait t'en manqué. Avant de reprendre ses visites, le docteur recommanda de ménager ses forces. La petite brune essuya ses larmes de sa crise de rire.

"j'aurais préféré que tu pleure pour ses deux nigauds de Axel et Roxas te demandent ta main, et qu'ils se lancent le défit de qui mangeraient le plus de glaces à l'eau de mer pour avoir ta main."

Xion sourit amusé. Avant de pouvoir répliquer, un toc-toc à la porte les firent lever les yeux vers le bruit.

"T'es, quand on parle des loups," sourit la blonde, en apercevant les 2 hommes de la vie de Xion, armé de deux bouquet de fleur.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent sans comprendre, sous les rires des deux amies. Xion leurs expliqua la plaisanterie. Les deux amants rirent de bon coeurs.

"De toute façon, c'est moi qui auraient gagné, fanfaronna le rouquin, en bombant le torse.

-Même pas vrai, répliqua le "rival". Chiche, on fait sa au prochain été un concours de qui mange le plus de glace.

-A votre avis les bûches à l'eau de mer existe.

-Je sais pas, mais ne compter as sur moins pour la cuisiner, prévient la futur mère.

-Rabat-joie, râle théâtralement Axel, en lui tirant la langue.

Larxene le défit du regard, en souriant. Roxas frémit d'horreur en imaginant Larxene au fourneaux, elle qui est piètre cuisinière . A eux aussi, leur amie leurs avait manqué.

"Bon sinon, la belle au bois dormant, terminais cette grosse mâtiné, sourit Axel.

-Très bien très cher, moi au moins je ne ronfle pas ni ne bave, dit-elle, en lui faisant un petit clin d'oeil moqueur.

-Puis que c'est comme ça privé de fleur, dit-il en lui tirant la langue.

-Comme ça tu pourras te faire une tresse avec ta longue tignasse rousse et te mettre les fleurs dans les cheveux comme une princesse de conte de fée.

-Mais elle est en forme notre nymphe furieuse, elle a bien hiberné," sourit le rouquin.

Quand Xion les avait prévenu du retour de la blonde, ils avaient eu peur de la retrouver dans un état cadavérique et dans un état de dégénérescence lier à son long sommeil. Pendant que Roxas apporta un fauteuil roulant, Axel aida Larxene à sortir à sortir de son lit. Elle aperçu le t-shirt qu'elle portait et le levait un sourcil contrarier.

"Pourquoi j'ai la tête du chat grincheux sur le ventre? Dois-je comprendre un message caché? Et pourquoi pas le Grinch quant on y est?"

Sous le rire de Xion, Axel n'osait pas se dire un mot, tendis que le blond délavé arriva avec le fauteuil. Les deux compagnons de Xion l'aidèrent à se mettre dans le fauteuil.

"J'espère que vous allez pas traumatiser le bébé avec ce truc et le rendre grincheux.

"Nous aussi," dirent les yeux paniqué de Roxas, en imaginant une Larxene miniature.

La bande d'amis déambulent dans les couloirs. La futur mère commença doucement réaliser ses 7 mois de sommeil été bien réel, en s'imprégnant par les fêtes de noël avec les décorations de l'hôpital. Ils s'installèrent à une table de la cafétéria de l'hôpital.

"Vivement que je sorte de la, j'en ai marre de rien faire et sa ne fait qu'à peine 3 heure que je suis réveillé. J'ai envie de de bouger.

-Oui, mais tu dois d'abord réapprendre à marcher et retrouver ta motricité," informa la réaliste Xion.

Larxene lui tira la langue, bien décider à ne pas rester une charge à ses proches. Elle avait toujours été indépendante surtout pousser par le comportement de ses grand-parents a son égard.

"Et dire que ce cher Xemnas voulait faire de toi une femme au foyer," plaisanta Axel.

Roxas rit de bon coeur. Il n'imaginait pas leur amie ne rien faire de toute la journée, cela n'entrer pas dans son caractère. Déjà quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle était institutrice, il avait cru à une blague. Il la voyait plutôt dans l'armée ou comme vigile, que s'occuper de mouflets et leur enseigner comme un enseignant normal.

"En parlant de lui, comment il a apprit la bonne nouvelle ?" s'interroge la jeune femme.

Ses amis se regardèrent, la bombe avait été lâcher.

Roxas fit les gros yeux au rouquin d'avoir inconsciemment les avoir mener sur le terrain miner. Se retournant vers la futur mère, le jeune homme ne réussit qu'à bafouiller. Axel n'a précisé pas Xemnas toujours à rabaisser et mépriser Xion à la moindre occasion. Il fit signe à roxas de partir chercher le repas des filles en plus des leur.

"Il la si mal prit que ça, soupira-t-elle.

-Ben, enfaîtes il n'est pas au courant, avoua la jeune femme.

Larxene en tomba dénue.

"Quand on a su que tu étais enceinte j'ai dis a tout le monde que tu étais transféré dans une unité spécial sans possibilité de recevoir de visite

-et seul Roxas et Axel sont au courant.

-ben oui tu les connais pour leur amis rien ne leur fait peur."

Larxene se souvient des coups pendable qu'ils ont lorsqu'ils étaient étudiant.

-Je peux te dire qu'ils ont paniquer quand ils ont entré dans ta chambre

Xion rit en repensant au coup de fil paniquer du rouquin, sous le regard intriguer de la blonde.

"Xion, il y a un problème avec le ventre de Larxene je suis sur qu'il y a un alien ou un truc comme sa dedans," répéta-elle, imitant Axel.

Larxene rit, face à l'imagination du rouquin.

"Mais pourquoi avoir fait ça?

-Parce-que tu n'étais plus avec lui, informa Roxas, de retour avec les plateaux repas.

-Mais qu'est ce qui c'est passé cette semaine donc je me souviens plus.

Les garçons étaient sous le choc par la nouvelle, alors que la nymphe furieuse avait toujours une bonne mémoire.

"D'autre part, c'est pas plus mal d'oublier l'autre blaireau au carte.

-Axel, sermonna l'autre amoureux de Xion.

-C'est vrai quoi! Entre la peste et le choléra.

Larxene lui lança un regard qui le cloua au silence, sous les rires de Roxas.

"Je comprends pourquoi tes élevés ne peuvent rien te caché et leurs parents rien faire contre toi.

-Je ne suis pas la nymphe furieuse pour rien, sourit, fièrement, l'intéressé.

-J'ai fais cella pour te protégeais, déclara Xion, soudainement à fleur de peau. Imagine un peu se qu'ils auraient fait si ils auraient apprit pour ta grossesse. Xemnas n'aurait pas hésité à aller devant les tribunaux afin de t'avoir sous tutelle et se battre avec Luxord pour lui prouver sa paternité, alors que tu n'avais pas le pouvoir de dire ton mots à dire.

-Calme-toi ma belle, je suis réveillé et tout vas bien. Mais qu'est ce qui c'est passé dans les grande ligne.

-Ben, après avoir rompu, Luxord et toi êtes sortis ensemble, et pendant la fin de cette semaine, Xemnas a voulu discuter avec toi sur votre avenir, et tu es tombé en allant chez lui, lâcha Axel d'une traite.

-Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais pour tomber encore dans ses bras? soupira-t-elle exaspérer, en tentant maladroitement de mettre sa main sur son visage.

-Son charme de parieur du destin, lâcha amèrement Axel.

En lâchant un autre soupire, elle se souvient de sa période d'adolescence où elle avait été avec lui. Après 5 ans de vie en couple, il l'avait laissé sans un mot après être parti du village, mis-à-part, queue mois plus tard, un SMS expliquant un emplois plus ou moins foireux dans un tripot. Larxene avait beaucoup souffert par sa lâcheté,alors elle avait du mal a comprendre comme elle a pu se remettre avec lui.

Quant à Xemnas, il était un banquier avec une bonne situation. Ils étaient rencontré lors de la demande de près pour la boutique de jouets de Xion. Il avait été séduit par le caractère bien tremper de la blonde et de fils en aiguille, ils se sont mis ensemble en parfaite harmonie, deux ans après le départ de Luxord.

Mais le soir de leur rupture, il voulait déménager pour un poste plus important, avec un salaire très avantageux et Larxene voulait reste chez elle. Lors une dispute éclata entre eux. Dans ses propos, Xemnas lui faisait bien sentir que c'était lui qui avait d'avantage de moyen contrairement à elle comme de payer le chalet où ils vivaient.

"C'est pas vrai pourquoi je tombe sur tocard, gémit-elle, d'une voix très forte. C'est vrai quoi j'ai eu que 5 mecs en tout, à moins de 35 ans.

Axel porta son attention sur sa boisson, très mal-alaise.

-Les hormones, lui murmura à l'oreille doucement Roxas.

-Génial sa va être pire que d'habitude, marmonna-t-il, sans être rassurer.

Sa complainte attira l'attention de trois dame âgée, l'une habillé en rouge, la deuxième en vert et la troisième en bleu.

"C'est vraiment pas beaucoup, répliqua la dame en bleu.

-Voyons Pimprenelle. On ne se mêle pas de une conversation aussi intime, sermonna son amie en rouge.

-Toute mes félicitation, mademoiselle, pour votre grossesse, félicita la dame en vert.

-Merci. Et en plus j'ai couché avec 2 mecs dans un même l'abste de temps; pour pas savoir qui est le père, dit-elle, en voulant choquée les dames âgées, généralement réputer très à cheval sur les principes.

-Nous à votre âge, on avait déjà plus d'aventure que les dix doigts de nos mains ne pouvait plus comtés, et même les orteils, sourit Pimprenelle, la dame en bleu.

-Pimprenelle, voyons c'est pas des choses à dire dans son état.

-Mais Flora, toi même avec Pâquerette tu as testé...

Flora colla sa main devant la bouche de la bavarde, et excuser de comportement de son amie. La petite bande d'amis se demander si les trois dames n'étaient pas d'ancienne hippies. Les 3 drôles de dames reprirent tranquillement leur conversation.

Les amis voulait connaître la marche a suivre pour connaitre l'identité du père du futur nouveau-né, malheureusement ils devaient attendre la naissance du principale intéressé pour pouvoir passer le teste de paternité. La journée passa tranquillement malgré tout, Larxane retourna dans sa chambre et les 3 amants rentrèrent chez eux, enfin de préparer l'appartement de Xion pour accueillir Larxene le temps quelle trouve un nouvel endroit où vivre, depuis sa rupture avec Xemnas elle n'avait plus de logement et vivait avec Xion.

Larxene resta quelques jours à l'hôpital, le temps pour son corps retrouve une bonne motricité, afin de se déplacé seul. Sa niaque impressionna les infirmiers et les médecins.

Le docteur Ansem était au petit soin pour elle, lors de ses visites, toujours lui à lui apporter des vitamines ou une petite collation. Les infirmiers rapportèrent à Larxene qu'il veillait sur sa santé comme un dragon sur son trésor, durant son sommeil prolongé. Cela faisait plaisir, elle n'avait jamais eu d'ange gardien et elle n'avait jamais imaginée en avoir un.

Les 3 drôle de dames lui rendaient régulièrement visite pour lui apprendre à tricoter, sans succès, la futur maman n'était pas douer pour les travaux de coutures, mais malgré tout ses exercices lui permirent de retrouver la dextérité de ses bras et des doigts.

Elle tenta de questionner les dames âgées sur Ansem. Elles vantèrent les compétences du docteur et sa gentillesse envers ses patients. Malheureusement, elle ne surent pas dire dans quel spécialité il était.

15 jours avant noël, Larxene sorti de "son isolement", elle contacta ses 2 amants, enfin les prévenir de son réveil et demande à les voir le jour même dans un petit café, sans les informer de son états, préférant leur dire de vive voix . Les deux hommes étaient enchanté d'avoir de ses nouvelles, et espèrent chacun de leur côté remettre le couvert avec elle.

Xemnas arriva avec un magnifique luxueux bouquet. Il aperçu Luxord accouder au bar, à ses côtés un petit bouquet qui faisait pale figure au côté du sien. Il s'assit à es côté de mauvaise grâce.

"Curieux de nous avoir donner rendez-vous en même temps, dit-il, exaspérer d'être en présence du parieur.

-Elle est resté 7 mois dans le coma, elle doit être confuse. C'est un miracle qu'elle s'en soit tirer.

-Je n'en avait aucun doute, elle est très têtue et tenace.

-Tenace, tenace, elle en du prendre un coup rien que physiquement.

-Elle va être reconnaissable. Alors pas un mot sur son physique, même si elle est décharné, à moins que tu veille réveiller la nymphe furieuse.

-Loin de moi cette envie, dit le parieur en paniquant un instant.

-Bonjour, dit une voix féminine dans leur dos.

Les 2 hommes se raidirent, en priant qu'elle n'est rien entendu, et se retournèrent comme d'un seul homme. Xemnas resta en état de choc, en voyant le ventre arrondis de larxene, qui elle était étrangement calme

"Bonjour, tu n'as pas changé, bredouilla, maladroitement, le parieur, en découvrant le potentiel cadeau de noël de Larxene.

-C'est le sujet de cette rencontre. On va a une table."

Ils s'installèrent à une table. Larxene leurs expliqua le problème calmement. Elle leur parle de façon calme et poser sur l'avenir du bébé et de ses craintes sur le rôle du père. Les hommes l'écoutèrent en silence, sans en revenir de l'attitude de leur ex, qui était habituellement volcanique et piquante, et restèrent silencieux à la fin du discourt de la jeune mère.

"Ne répondait surtout pas, ça empêcherait d'entendre une mouche de voler, répliqua-t-elle, face au silence.

Les rivaux revinrent à eux.

"Je ne vois pas l'intéré de faire un test de paternité, déclara Luxord.

"Sa ne m'étonne pas," pensa la bonde, en connaissant le comportement je-m'en-foutisme de Luxord.

Intrigué, Xemnas regarda discrètement son rival.

"Je suis près à le reconnaître. Si c'est ce que tu veux."

Elle le regarda désarçonner par sa déclaration.

"C'est pas à moi de décider, c'est à toi de le faire en chaîna-t-il. Le plus important, c'est avec qui tu veux fonder ce foyer pour ce bout de chou ou savoir qui a planter la graine. Oublions ce test ridicule, le choix t'appartiens.

Xemnas sourit par le déclaration de son rival. Il sentait le bluff et Luxord était un bluffeur hors-paire. Il voyait le regarde confus de la jeune femme. Luxord continu de tirer sur la corde sensible, sur le déroulement de sa grossesse et de belle parole pour le futur enfant.

"Chapeau bas, si j'avais confiance à ton travail assidu, je t'aurais embauché,"pensa le banquier.

Mais Luxord travailler quand il le voulait. Il refusait de laisser sa vie être diriger, il préférait vivre au jour le jour.

"je reconnais qu'il a raison. Le choix t'appartient, intervient le banquier.

-Il a raison quand sa t'arrange. Tu ne voulais pas d'enfant, attaqua la femme enceinte.

Luxord senti un faille entre eux, se réjoui de pouvoir en profiter.

"Attends, se défendit l'homme aux yeux doré. Je ne pensais pas être père aussi vite. Maintenant qu'il est là, je suis près à le prendre sous mon aile."

Puis il enchaîna sur un argument juridique sur la paternité qui décourage la jeune femme dans l'idée de faire le test peu enclin à vouloir perturbé le petit être qui grandi en elle.

"C'est à toi de décider avec qui tu veux vivre, enchaîna élégamment Xemnas. Il faut que ce choix vienne de toi pour que cela en soit véritablement. Si tu choisis Luxord, je m'efface et tu n'entendras plus parler de moi.

-Idem, conclu le parier.

Elle regarda ses anciens partenaire, sans rien pouvoir dire.

"Ça ne vous dérange pas si je ne vous réponds pas immédiatement ma réponse."

Les deux hommes se regardèrent puis donnèrent leur accord.

En les laissant au café, Larxene alla se confier à sa meilleur amie dans sa boutique de jouer. Elle ignorait qu'au même moment les 2 potentiels pères se venter l'un l'autre de la récupérer et Xemnas lança le pari, Luxord n'y résista pas. Le parie était lancé.

Etant en congé maternité, Larxene aida Xion a la gestion de l'administratif de la boutique de jouet. Axel et roxas aidaient Xion en testant les jouets et a créé un espace jeu dans leur appartement à l'étage de la boutique. Xion était surprise par le comportement, selon les dire de la futur mère, calme des deux hommes, alors que quand ils se voyait, ils n'arrêtaient pas de s'envoyer des politesses bien piquantes. Elle eut un mauvais présentement. Elle n'avait jamais supporté les 2 hommes Xemnas pour son mépris envers les gens moins fortuné que lui et Luxord pour son attitude arrogante de parieur.

"Larxene, je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi tu t'es jeté dans les bras de Luxord?

-Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-elle en levant les yeux au plafond, l'air songeur. Peut-être parce-qu'il était bon au lit."

La brunette sourit.

"Pourquoi?

-Juste savoir qui est le père.

-La vrai question est qui sera le meilleur père pour ce petit simili.

-T'as pas honte de l'appeler comme ça?"

La blonde poussa un gémissement, avant d'avoir pu ouvrir la bouche. Xion s'affola, craignant à une séquelle tardive lier au coma. Elle se précipita vers son amie.

-Il a bouge, sourit la blonde.

Sous un soupire de soulagement, la brunette posa sa main sur le ventre arrondis et senti un le petit donner un coup de pied.

"Pardon je te promets de ne plus dire des bêtises.

-Ne la crois pas, elle promet toujours ça mais elle ne le fait jamais."

Larxene lui tira la langue, sous les rires de Roxas et Axel, qui passer remettre des jouets sur les rayon de la boutique.

"Je voudrais lui parler en privé.

-Bien sûr ne lui donne pas d'autre surnoms peu flatteur.

-Comme quoi? sans-coeur? Nesceint?

Xion soupira das un sourire. Elle s'éloigna afin de rejoindre les garçons. Larxene parla avec bébé quelques minutes, sous la surveillance de ses amis, curieux. Les 3 amis n'en revenaient pas de la voir comme ça, elle n'était pas du genre à être une mère gâteuse. Axel sorti son téléphone et filma la scène.

"Souvenir compromettant, sourit celui-ci. Comme ça elle ne pourra pas nier.

Larxene lui raconta sa peur de mourir a l'accouchement comme sa mère et de le laisser sans père, même si elle avait confiance en ses amis un enfant besoin d'un père pour se repérer dans la vie, chose qui lui avait cruellement manquer et marquer dans sa vie.

Ils furent touché par la complainte justifié de leur amis, et se jurèrent du regard d'être toujours la pour le futur "simili." Puis ils sortirent de leur cachette et enlacèrent leur amie d'une geste protecteur. Elle ne leur en voulu pas d'avoir écouter au porte, c'était ses amis depuis son réveil ils était la pour elle chaque jour ils venait à l'hôpital avec un nouveau magazine sur la grossesse. Depuis leurs rencontre au collège, ils formaient une petite famille, se considérant comme frère et soeurs.

Le soir venu, les filles rentrèrent chez Xion et les garçons allèrent dans le petit studio aménager au-dessus de la boutique.

Larxene s'installa confortablement, pendant que Xion faisait le repas. Xion préférait prendre le contrôle de a cuisine en sachant que Larxene aller sans le vouloir les empoisonner. La futur mère griffonna dans un carnet. Xion regarda par-dessus son épaule, une fois le repas préparer.

"Tu fais une liste de leur qualités? s'étonna la petite soeur de coeur.

-Des qualité et des défauts. Je veux être la plus objective possible.

Elle avait déjà inscrit le mot "pédagogue" dans les qualité de Xemnas.

"Pédagogue? Sérieux?! s'étonna la brunette, en fronçcant les sourcils.

-Oui, il m'a explique le système financier, comment rentabiliser ta boutique et remplir les documents administratif, j'ai compris en moins de deux.

-Ha c'est grâce à lui que tu es devenu une craque avec la paperasse. Zut alors un bon point pour lui, désespéra Xion, en miment une scène de des mimique de désespoir.

-T'es bête, sourit la blonde aux yeux bleu-vert.

-Par contre il m'a expliqué comment ma conduite été immoral, je me suis endormit avant la fin, heureusement. Si tu mets pédagogue dans les qualité met obtus dans les défauts.

-Attends personne n'est ouvert d'esprit, regarde-moi, j'ai pas une conduite cartésienne de l'enseignement avec les mômes.

-C'est vrai, même si tu passe pour une ogresse, les gamins ne fond pas de bêtises avec toi, ou si ils en font, tu leur fait tellement peur qu'ils avouent tout.

Les 2 amies se regardent puis rirent de bon coeur. Elle furent interrompu par la sonnerie du portable de la réveillée.

"Quand on parle du loup, soupire Xion, envoyant le commendataire.

Larxene appuya sur la touche, où apparu l'image de son ex au teint sombre.

"Tiens, Xenmas on parler justement de toi, ironisa Larxene.

-Je sais que tu ne veux pas être déranger, commença l'argenté.

-C'est pour ça que tu appel," piqua-t-elle.

Il souligna son sens de l'humour c'était signe qu'elle était en forme. Il se racla la gorge, et se lança

"J'ai loué un studio," annonça-t-il.

Xion tiqua, aussitôt.

"Il veux l'acheter avec studio alors qu'il la sait sans toit. Il ne l'a pas aider la semaine de leur rupture, jusqu'à lui interdirent tout rendez-vous pour un pré dans sa banque," pensa la brune.

Elle savait que son appartement été trop petit pour accueillir son amie quand le bébé sera là, surtout si elles devaient le partager avec les 2 compagnons de Xion. Et cela ne lui plaisait guère que son amie puisse être à la merci du banquier, alors qu'elle ne voulait que l'indépendance et subvenir par elle même.

"Comme ça tu aura le chalet pour toi seule.

-C'est gentil mais je suis chez Xion.

-Voyons, dit-il, comme si il sermonnait une enfant, tu ne peux pas rester chez elle. Tu manque de place, c'est pas commode pour te déplacé, tu dois avoir un grand lit pour ton dos et être confortablement installer pour le petit. Et puis Xion va déprimer si elle ne voit pas ces 2 mecs, en dehors de sa boutique."

Xion fulminait en espérant ne pas le montrer à ce goujat. Xemnas n'avait jamais compris le fonctionnement du couple de Xion, Roxas et Axel. Il pensait qu'elle trompait l'un avec l'autre, alors qu'ils faisaient réellement ménage a trois, Axel et Roxas couchaient ensemble également et Xion les rejoignaient tout demander comme été orchestrer selon leur jeu. Ils s'aimaient à trois.

"On est d'accord que si j'accepte... commença Larxene.

-Cela n'en gage à rien dans ton choix définitif.

-Juste à vendre ton âme au diable, râla la femme "immoral".

Xemnas obtient le privilège de faire loger son ancienne compagne. Xion ne le vit pas d'un très bon oeil. Elle ne voulait pas la laisser partir pour ce luxueux chalet.

"Au moins comme sa Axel et Roxas revenir sans avoir peur de se lâcher.

-C'est vraiment le seul point positif," soupira la plus petite.

Elle allèrent dîné puis dormirent. Xemnas passa une bonne parti de sa soiré à décorer avec des décoration de noël l'intérieur du chalet, dans l'espoir de gagner des points au près de la nymphe furieuse.

Le lendemain, Roxas la conduit au chalet. En entrant, Larxene fut très surprise devoir le chalet décoré. Alors que c'était toujours la croix et la bannière pour égaillée la décoration moderne du banquier. Elle fut charmé par la décoration accueillante de noël. Xemnas lui proposa de l'accompagné à chaque fois qu'elle voudrait prendre la voiture.

"Je ne suis pas à vendre, tu sais, dit-elle, s'asseyant dans un fauteuil du salon.

-Mais ce n'est pas mon intention," se défend l'argenté.

Dans la pièce d'à côté face, Roxas rit au mensonge éhonté.

-Que deviens-tu,, Xemans, demanda-t-elle naturellement, en réalisant quelle n'avait pas demandé de leur nouvelle lors de leurs retrouvaille. Tu ne devrais pas partir pour une plus grosse banque?

-Tu ne te souviens pas? s'étonna-t-il.

Larxne le regarda intriguer.

"Elle oublié la semaine qui précède son accident," informa Roxas, sur le pas de la porte.

Une étincelle illumina les yeux du banquier. Il allait exploiter cette information. Le blond le vit immédiatement, il se jura d'être sur le qui-vive.

"J'avais prévu de reconsidéré ma promotion. Nous avons prévu d'en rediscuter ce soir-là. Tu étais en compagnie de Luxord a se moment là.

-Est-ce que tu vous vous êtes battus et je suis passé par-dessus le pont.

-Non, je te le jure nous nous sommes quitté sans faire d'histoire, c'est après que tu as fait ton malaise, sans que je sois présent ni au courant, je n'ai su ton accident deux jours après."

Xemnas regarda sa montre. Il était l'heure pour lui d'aller au travail.

-Il y a le marché de noël en se moment en ville. Cela te fera du bien d'y aller.

Il embrassa la jeune femme sur le front, d'un geste protecteur, avant de partir. Roxas le laissa faire,intriguer par le geste: Xemnas n'avait jamais fait se genre d'intention envers Larxene. Pour la détendre, il lui proposa d'aller faire un tour en ville. Elle accepta, voulant se détendre après cette étrange comportement

"Vraiment les hormone de femme enceinte c'est vraiment les montagne russe,"pensa-t-il en percevant le regarde de gibier aux abois de sa copine.

Ils arrivèrent à la place du village. La blonde contempla les décoration et s'imprégnait de l'esprit des fêtes. Roxas, gourmand comme il était, papillonna de stands en stands achetant différentes friandises de noël.

"Roxas est un vrai gamin avec les gâteau", rit doucement la femme enceinte.

Elle imagina facilement Axel et lui fait un duel du plus gros mangeurs. Une voix familière retient son attention. Elle tourna la tête vers la voix et aperçu Luxord entrain de faire un jeu de hasard dans la rue.

"Qu'est ce que tu fait là?" s'étonne-t-elle, s'approchant de lui.

Il leva la tête vers elle, tout aussi étonné de la voir devant lui et en mauvaise posture. Il n'avait pas honte de faire des jeux dans la rue, mais il voulait se montrer à son meilleur avantage, pour avoir un meilleur atout dans sa manche. Il se leva, en lui faisant un sourire éclatant.

"Dans mes souvenir tu avais un travail dans un petit casino.

-Oh sa! dit-il, évasivement, j'ai démissionné le chef était trop pointilleux sur les horaires et pas assez créatif avec les jeux de hasard."

Larxene était un peu déstabiliser par la non-chalance de son ex. Elle n'aimait pas sa manière de faire, la petite voix de la raison lui hurler qu'il retouchait au drague, mais elle n'avait aucune preuve. Elle détailla mais rien lui prouver ses craintes.

"Je suis mon propre patron, je travail quand je veux," fanfaronna-t-il, en espérant donner illusion.

Elle ne pouvait qu'acquiescer d'un mouvent discret de la tête, sans rien pouvoir dire. Il la prit au dépourvu en l'invitant dans un café. Luxord se fit plaisir, sous les yeux choqué de la serveuse qu'il commende tout pour lui et rien pour Larxene. Elle le trouva très égoïste envers une femme enceinte.

"Alors, quels sont tes projets, ma belle? demanda-t-il, tranquillement.

-C'est plutôt à moi de te le demande. Quels sont tes plans d'avenir?

-Être le meilleur père, dit-il au bluffe.

-Oui mais sa ne lui donnera pas un toit, ou un avenir. Pensé avoir un travail.

-J'ai un contact pour un boulot t'inquiète. On n'a pas la pression.

-Si justement tu l'as."

Il réalisa voir perdu son bluffe.

"Pourquoi? tu parle de logement, dit-il un peu désarçonner. Je vis chez mon beau-frère, il me laisse dormir dans son garage en échange je l'aide avec sa fille et de 2 ou 3 truc a faire dans la maison.

-Et ou vas-tu installer l'enfant dans ton garage? demanda-t-elle avec impatience. Il doit être accueilli dans le plus grand confort et la pus grande sécurité.

-Mais on ne fait pas dormir un bébé dans un garage, dit-il, sans se rendre compte qu'il s'était lui même piéger.

-Ou voulais-tu le faire dormir dans la chambre de ta nièce, râla-t-elle, sèchement.

La serveuse leur apporta la commande du parieur, elle avait entendu la conversation, et se réjouissait que la jeune femme avait du répondant et ne se laisser pas aire face au goujat. Roxas lui les observa de loin il ne voulait pas se mêler de leur conversation, surtout de risquer de biper les dés. Larxene devait se débrouiller seul et ouvrir les yeux sur lui, même si elle le connaissait mais elle devait réellement faire le deuil de cette amour de jeunesse qui été venu la relancer alors qu'elle était encore en pourparler avec xemnas, comme un charognard.

-Les appartements sont fait pour ça, relança le parieur, sur de son coup, en donnant sa carte à la serveuse.

-Où vas-tu trouver l'argent pour le financer.

Il eut une hésitation, mais ne su, rien dire, au final. Larxene se leva dans bon et frappa la table des mains, faisant trembler, la commandes sur la table.

"Comment je peux choisir un homme qui est incapable de penser à l'avenir de son môme.

-J'y pense, essayait-il de bluffer.

-Non tu n'y pense pas. Tu ne pense pas à comment le nourrir, à le loger ou tout simplement ou le faire dormir.

-Tu as raison. Mais je ne voyais pas l'urgence, comme tu as un job...

-Et si l'accouchement se passe mal, coupa la nymphe, qui se transformer peu à peu en lionne.

-Pourquoi veux-tu que sa se passe mal, plus personne ne meurt en couche.

-Vas dire ça à ma mère, plutôt a sa tombe, dit elle, froidement.

Le parieur du destin se mordit la lèvre. Il avait oublié que Larxene était orpheline. Elle en avait beaucoup souffert et elle revoit le passé resurgir en pleine face avec sa grossesse.

La serveuse revient en leur annonçant que la carte ne passer plus. Larxene découvrit que le parieur été faucher comme les blé et en fut très déçu par son comportement. Elle dut payer la commande, beau joueur il lui laissa manger une viennoiserie. Roxas se décida de les rejoindre.

Luxord regarda le nouveau venu de haut. Il ne comprenait pas comment pouvait-on aimé aussi bien les hommes que les femmes. Pour lui, les gens devaient aimer soit l'un soit l'autre, pas les deux à la fois. Il pouvait concevoir la bigamie mais pas comme celle des 3 amis de la nymphe qui devenait depuis en plus furieux à rester au-près du blond au cheveux court.

Contrairement à luxord, Roxas vit que la futur mère ne voulait plus avec à faire à lui pour le moment. Ils se quittèrent rapidement, Luxord été un peu désabuser par la rapidité du départ de son ex.

Roxas remmena la nymphe chez elle. Il l'installa confortablement sur le canapé du salon et alla lui préparer un bon repas. Il la laissa se reposer, en rentrant chez lui.

Larxrene, une fois bien reposer et nourrit, nota les défauts de son parieur d'ex. Elle soupira de rage par son manque de jugement envers les hommes. Elle n'était pas dupe elle voyais bien que Xemnas voulait l'acheter avec sa généreuse proposition de reste au chalet.

"Il y a pas un pour rattraper l'autre. Entre un panier percer et un avare, je suis bien."

Elle caressa un moment son ventre en lui murmurant des mots doux. Elle regarda la liste des qualité de Luxord, a part être bon au lit il y avait pas de grande qualité qui lui venait à l'esprit. Elle regarda l'heure et se décida d'aller dormir. Elle fit un rêve étrange: une fillette sous la neige, au côtés de Luxord entrain de faire la manche.

Elle se réveilla, en sursaut. Elle sentit de l'humidité sur ses jambes. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, en croyant avoir perdu les eaux. Elle prit son portable, posé sur la table de chevet, et appela les urgences. Les minutes passèrent et la jeune femme paniqua de plus en plus. Sa surprise fut grande en voyant arriver le docteur Ansem à son chevet.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites là? s'étonna-t-elle, d'une petite voix, en pensant avoir arriver un ambulancier ou un pompier.

-Je suis votre médecin."

Il comma à l'examiner le regard.

"Mais je ne suis plus à l'hôpital ni dans le coma.

-Certes mais je ne suis pas un spécialiste des coma. Je suis votre grosses depuis le début."

Il la jugea en état de stresse. Il la fit respirer doucement, puis chanter un chant de noël, petit à petit la jeune femme se calma. Il poursuivit son examen sur le ventre et tout aller bien.

"Mais comment sa se fait j'ai perdu les eaux."

Il ramassa une bouteille d'eau au pied du lit.

"Vous avez le sommeil agité, c'est pas bon pour l'enfant. Vous devez vous reposer.

Elle avait honte, mais vu soulager par la présence rassurante du docteur.

"Je vous doit combien pour le dérangement?

-Un café, sourit le jeune homme au yeux dorés.

-Je suis sérieuse

-Mais je le suis également. Je ne vous demande uniquement où est la cuisine, je ne veux pas que vous vous leviez."

Une peu surpris par la demande, elle lui indiqua où était la pièce. Le docteur disparut de sa vu. Il revient plusieurs minutes après, les bras chargés d'un plateau repas composer d'une tisane, d'une bol de céréale et d'un jus de fruit. Il le posa sur les genoux. Elle fut très touché par la délicate intention du médecin.

"Pourquoi êtes-vous prévenant avec moi.

-J'ai prêté le serment Hippocrate.

-Non il y autre chose. D'après les infirmiers vous êtes mon anges gardien.

L'homme à la longue chevelure sourit, par les commérage des ses collègues.

"Et vous pourquoi vivait seule dans cette grande maison?

-Ne changez pas de sujet, râle-t-elle.

Elle soupira et finit par se confier a lui, lui racontant ses péripècis trouver le père de son futur enfant. Elle but quelque gorger de jus de fruit.

"Mais les deux hommes qui étés a votre chevet, m'on semblait très protecteur envers vous.

-Axel et Roxas? Non,non, ceux sont mes frère de coeur. Ceux ne sont pas eux les hypothétiques pères.

-Pourquoi tenez-vous temps à ce que votre bébé ait un père au pris de votre bonheur alors que vos amis sont prés à être là pour lui.

-Je suis orpheline, j'ai jamais connu mes parents. Ma mère est morte en couche et mes grand-parents mon reprocher sa mort, faute de pouvoir le faire à un père inconnu.

-Je suis navrer.

Elle secoua négligemment la tête décoiffée. Asmen la trouva ravissante.

"Votre histoire ressemble à celle de ma soeur," soupira-t-il.

Elle le regarda attristé elle penser que lui aussi avait perdu ses parents

"Ma soeur est morte en couche avec son bébé mal-formé, se confia-t-il. Je devais avoir l'âge de ma filleul, ma soeur avait 22 ans, elle est tombé amoureuse d'un homme. Un jour elle est tombé enceinte et l'homme n'en voulait pas et la quitter.

Larxene fut révolté, mais ne dit rien, préférant laisser son ange gardien continuer son récit.

"Puis un jours il est revenu a la charge, pour l'obligé à avorté, en l'amadouant avec de belle parole: comme elle est trop jeune et mes parents trop vieux pour l'aider, en plus d'avoir un jeune enfant à leurs charge. Mes parents m'ont eu tard, vous savez à la ménopause les femmes deviennent plus féconde. Mais il n'avait pas prévu que la date pour avorter été dépasser sans mettre sa vie en danger. L'homme était furieux. Alors, il la drogua avec un médicament dangereux qui depuis n'est plus en vente. Ma soeur tenu bon mais elle eu des complication à l'accouchement et en est morte."

Il but une bouge de son café, le regard lointaine.

"Mais comment avez-vous su?

-Il est venu nous narguer. Malheureusement on n'avait rien pu prouver. Tous sa parce-qu'il ne voulait pas de l'enfant au risque de le voir débarquer pour réclamer une pension.

Larxene soupira, en caressa son ventre. Asmen s'en voulait d'avoir raconter son passé.

"Je n'aurai du rien vous dire.

-Si je n'étais pas enceinte j'aurait taper du poing sur la table en hurlant : "donnais-moi son adresse a cette..."

Elle se racla la gorge avait de dire une vulgarité.

"Je vais lui faire sa fête," se reprit-elle.

Asmen rit doucement. Il aimait sa fouge, et sa compagnie.

"Vous ne revoyez pas votre soeur à travers moi?

-J'ai fais mon deuil depuis le longtemps rassurez-vous.

-J'ai assez profité de vous, votre femme doit vous attendre, dit-elle en voyant le réveil.

-Je suis marié a mon travail.

-Vous vous moquez de moi?! Un bel homme comme vous docteur de surcroît est toujours célibataire."

Il rougit au compliment.

"Non, aucune femme ne t'attend.

-Vraiment, mais vous devez en faire tourner des têtes pourtant.

-Malheureusement, aucune femme n'accepte le fait que je suis bourreau de travail.

-Mais c'est normal vous êtes docteur vous sauvez des vies.

-Les gens ne voient plus les choses sous cet angle."

Des bruits de portes s'ouvrirent et se fermèrent résonnèrent. Intrigué, le docteur se mit à guetté les éventuels intrus, tendis que Larxene savourait son petit-déjeuner indifférente de se qui se passer ans le chalet. Il attrapa une silhouette, et la jeta au sol. La jeune femme sursauta, perplexe de sa qui se dérouler sous ses yeux.

"Axel!" s'exclama-t-elle.

Le rouquin, au sol, voyait trente-six chandelle. Il se demandait se qui venait de se passer. Ansem reconnait l'ami de la jeune femme.

"Pardon, pour la méprise je vous épris pou un cambrioleur, une femme seul dans une grande maison, dit-il en installant le malheur sur le rebord du lit.

-Je ne suis pas une faible femme.

-Certes mais vous êtes seule et enceinte se n'est pas raisonnable de vivre seul.

-Il a raison, dit le rouquin, toujours un peu sonné.

Les 2 hommes avaient raison, elle en avait conscience, mais elle ne pouvait pas vivre chez Xion elle avait le droit à son intimité avec ses 2 hommes. Le docteur examina Axel, enfin de s'assurait qu'il lui avait rien cassé.

"Je suis sur que dans une autre vie vous étiez Mulan ou Elizabeth Swann.

-Tout mais pas Atila ou Barbe Noire," raya le rouquin.

La jeune femme lui lança un morceau de pain, en lui ronchonnant

"Docteur je suis percutée, dit-il en se protégeant le visage comme un môme.

-Vous allez bien c'est déjà sa.

-Vendu! râla le rouquin. Une jolie fille en cloque et vous êtes à ses pieds

L'homme a la longue chevelure blonde se racla la gorge. La femme en cloque regarda son ami de travers, elle avait trop d'amour propre pour s'abaisser a faire du charme pour attirer la sympathie.

"Au faites doc que faite vous là? Vous ne travaillez plus a l'hôpital? demanda le compagnon de Xion.

-Je fais une visite médical"

L'ami de Larxene l'observa, intrigué.

"J'ai fait un crise de panique.

-Ho, et moi qui croyais à un rendez-vous galant.

-Axel, rugit la blonde, aussi rouge que Ansem.

-Je vais vous laisser.

-Dommage, j'aurais besoin d'aide pour monter les meubles en kits pour le petit, soupira le rouquin."

Ansem sortit de la pièce, et resta perplexe en voyant les nombreux cartons contenant les meubles à monter et des jouets pur le futur nouveau né.

"Et bien il est gâté avant de né ce rejeton.

-Normal les parrain sont là pour, fanfaronna-t-il.

-Je fais la même chose avec ma filleule. Mais vous êtes sur que vous n'êtes pas le père?

-Certain, j'aime trop mon blond et ma brune et surtout j'aime trop la vie pour avoir une aventure avec Larxene."

Le docteur fut un peu choquer par les paroles d'Axel, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait un couple bigame consentant. Ses réflexions furent interrompu par un prénom hurlé de la chambre de la blonde qui sortit une fois habillé.

"Comment dit-on ne jamais contre dire une femme enceinte?" paniqua le bigame.

Le homme à la longue chevelure blonde acquiesça de la tête. De savoir Larxene autoritaire lui plaisait, mais elle avait déjà quelqu'un dans sa vie et se n'était pas seulement un nouveau-né. Il les laissa.

Les deux amis planifièrent leur journée. Larxene voulait voir ses collègues de travail et ses élèves. Elle ne voulait pas reste sans rien faire, se n'était as son genre de paresser.

Ils quittèrent le chalet et allèrent à l'école de la futur mère.

La jeune femme fut ému de retourner dans son école primaire. Instinctivement elle pensait à amener son enfant quand il y serait en âge, dit aller. Les instituteurs étaient ravi de la revoir, comme les enfants. Ils avaient tous peur de ne plus jamais la revoir. Ils l'accueillirent avec joie. Cela lui fit chaud au coeur, de même pour Axel de savoir son amie si bien aimé.

Les enfants se précipitèrent pour remettre leurs dessins à leur institutrice préférer. Elle fut très heureuse de les voir. Les autres instituteurs lui avait offert une marmotte en peluche, la futur maman apprécia la référence.

"Nous on voulait un ours, protesta le petit Tidus, mais il y avait que des mignons.

-Attendez pour voir," rugit l'institutrice, comme un ours en levant les bras comme un ours qui attaquer.

Les enfant partirent en hurlant et en riant, sous les rire d'Axel et des autres instituteurs. Personne ne vit la petite Selfie se faufilait dans la cour et prendre la main d'un homme.

"Tonton, viens, viens, dit-elle, en le tirant

-Doucement Selfie, pas si vite."

L'oncle avait beau protesté la petite n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Il fut entraîné à l'intérieur de l'école. Il retrouva la nymphe furieuse entrain de poursuivre, en trottant, les petits camarades de Selfie et Axel jugeant sa force avec Tidus et Waka agrippés sur ses bras. Il se racla la gorge. Tous le monde se retournèrent vers lui.

"Tiens, le docteur Ansem je vais finir par croire que vous nous suivez, s'exclama le rouquin, surpris de le revoir aussi vite.

-Tonton? s'étonna la petite fille, en levant ses yeux verts vers son "tonton".

-Mademoiselle Larxene dans votre état c'est pas bon de courir comme sa."

L'interpeller allait réagir comme une enfant, en accusant ses élèves d'avoir commencer en premier. Mais le docteur l'attrapa par les épaules et la conduit à un chaise.

"Je ne suis pas en sucre, protesta-t-elle, sous les rires de ses écoliers.

La petite Selfie sourit, en faisant le V de la victoire. Elle aimait beaucoup son institutrice et voulait secrètement qu'elle devient la fiancée de son "oncle."

"Certes mais vous êtes enceinte.

-Non c'est vrai pas possible, raya-t-elle.

Ansem se tourne vers Axel.

"Sa ne doit pas être drôle tout les jours.

-Et la c'est rien, elle est pire d'habitude, sourit le rouquin.

En bougeant, l'intéressée tira la langue ne croissant les bras, sous les rires des autres instituteurs. Axel partit jouait avec les gamins. Selfie fit un gros câlin son institutrice.

"Vous êtes sa maîtresse préféré.

-Tonton t'avait pas le droit de le dire, bouda la petite fille.

-Je ne le dirait à personne, jura la jeune femme.

La fillette sourit et retourna avec ses camarades.

"Elle est intenable, soupira le docteur.

-C'est quand même un charmante enfant votre nièce.

-Filleule, rectifie-t-il. C'est plus pratique pour elle ne me nommait tonton que parrain. Vous avez fait des miracles avec elle avant c'était une vrai boule de nerf.

-Je n'ai fais que mon travail, dit-elle, un peu gêner par le compliment.

D'habitude les parents se plaignaient que leur rejetons avaient si ou sa. Le docteur lui sourit et lui recommanda de rester tranquille pour ne pas nuire à la santé du bébé.

"Au faites vous avez quel spécificité? demande Axel intriguer par le voir aussi alaise à chaque rencontre.

-Je suis polyvalent, obliger avec peut de médecin au village. Je me suis arranger avec mon mentor Yen sid et mes disciples Ienzo et Riku a faire des roulements à l'hôpital, pendant que un de nous effectue des visites aux patients des villages.

Les deux amis restèrent à l'école, pendant que le docteur faisait ses visites. Axel joua au foot avec les enfants, tendis que Larxene faisait l'arbitre et commandait les enfants contre Axel qui faisait le goal.

"Tricheuse, râla-t-il, après s'être pris un énième but.

-Mauvais joueur, mauvais perdant" répliqua l'accusée, hilare.

Ils quittèrent l'école de bonne humeur, en fin d'après-midi. Axel reparti à la boutique, après avoir raccompagner la nymphe chez elle. Suite au départ du "mauvais perdant," Xemnas arriva un peu presser. La bonne humeur de Larxene s'envola aussitôt.

"Je ne reste pas, j'ai oublié un dossier très important."

Il partit dans son bureau et revint avec sa sacoche remplit de document. Il s'arrêta devant Larxene, assisse sur un fauteuil, qui n'était pas de bonne humeur.

"Comme tu as oublié de me dire que Luxord faisait quasiment la manche au centre ville et de lui couper les vivres, dit-elle, sèchement.

-Ne confonds pas tout. Il est criblé de dettes, financièrement il n'a rien pour subvenir à un enfant. J'ai juste voulu que tu le découvre avant de devenir sa femme est être obliger de payer à sa place. La notion de l'argent le dépasser c'est presque un flambeur, dans sa façon d'agir."

Sur le coup, Larxne lui donna raison. Elle ne pouvait plus faire confiance à Luxord mais elle n'avait vraiment pas confiance en Xemnas non plus. Le banquier se mit à parler des multitude d'escrocs qui défilaient dans sa banque, de leur combine. Il lui promit monts et merveille pour la nouvelle famille qu'ils allaient former. Il continua sur sa lancer l'éducation du petit, de ses loisirs bourgeoise de nouveaux riches, ses études, des voyages pour lui faire découvrir de nouvelle choses.

"Xemnas on parle bien d'un enfant, coupa la jeune mère, pas de gérer une entreprise.

-Bien sur qu'on parle d'un enfant, dit-il, pour aller dans son sens, sans voir la différence.

-Je voulais en être sur, dit-elle, sans trop y croire.

L'argenté regarda sa montre et il fila retourner à sa banque, après avoir fait une bise rapide sur la joue de la futur mère. Elle le regarda partir, sous le choc. Elle venait d'avoir une révélation, elle n'aimait plus Xemnas, elle ne ressentait plus qu'un immense vide. Elle versa des larmes, en fermant les yeux. Elle venait de faire le deuil d'un amour déjà finit, depuis certainement 7 mois. Elle regarda sa liste. Elle avait prise sa décision. Elle n'allait pas revenir avec ses 2 ex, elle n'allait pas faire souffrir son enfant avec un père, qui n'aura pas la capacité émotionne et financier de l'élever.

Fatigué, elle alla se coucher. Elle caressa doucement son ventre, avant de s'endormir. Elle fit une autre rêve étrange: cette fois Xemnas était au-dessus d'un berceau, hurlant des mots rabaissant et méprisants à une poupée. Larxnene se réveilla en sursaut.

"Bon sang, vivement que ça se finisse, je ne vais pas supporter ses cauchemars longtemps."

Elle soupira complètement perdue. Elle avait fait son choix mais elle avait peur d'être seule, malgré la présence des ses amis, sa seule famille. Elle sorti de son chalet et marcha pied nue dans la neige. L'air froid sur son visage la revigora. Elle resta un instant à respirer l'air de l'hivers. Soudain, elle sentit un léger poids sur ses épaules. Elle fit surprise d'être recouverte d'un long manteau chaud.

"Vous n'êtes pas raisonnable de sortir dans cette tenue," reprocha une voix calme famille.

Elle se retourna pour voir Ansem à ses côtés.

"Que faites vous là?

-Je suis venu vous faire une visite de routine comme vous avez des nuits agites je suis venu voir si elles le sont toujours."

Il la conduit à l'intérieur.

"Mais vous ne travailler pas à l'hôpital?

-Bien sur mais comme c'est un village les médecins de l'hôpital s'arrange à faire des roulements enfin de facilité la vie aux patients."

Il l'examina. Tout allait bien. Avec son ange gardien, Larxene se sentait bien et en sécurité. Il lui prépara un bon petit-déjeuner. La jeune femme était au ange.

"Vous me gâter."

Il sourit. Il apprécier de plus en plus sa compagnie et à reconnaître qu'il avait des sentiments pour elle. Malheureusement, elle était sa patiente et user de son influence pour la séduire, aller en l'encontre de ses principes. Il a regarda manger de bonne appétit.

"j'ai faillis oublier."

Elle le regarda intriguer. Il sorti de sa mallette de docteur 3 peluches en laine un dauphin rose et blanc, un pingouin bleu et blanc, et un chaton multicolore et plusieurs vêtement pour bébé.

"Qu'est ce que c'est que sa?

-c'est de la part de Flora, Pâquerette et Pimprenelle. Elles voulaient faire un cadeau pour votre enfant.

-Qui?

-Les trois bonnes fées de l'hôpital. Elles font des visites au jeune mère et leur apprennent le tricot.

Larxene se souvient de ses drôle de dames. Elle les trouvaient fort sympathique. Elle fut très touché par leur présents.

"Elles devraient avoir un petit commerce elles feraient fortune.

-Elles en avaient un mais quand elles l'ont vendu car elle étaient devenu trop vieille pour continuer.

Il était temps pour lui de partir. Il voulait rester le plus longtemps possible avec elle, mais il devait faire ses tournées.

"Je vais vous quitter. Reposez-vous, si vous voulez êtes en bonne santé vous et votre enfant.

-Oui papa," plaisanta-t-elle.

Il tiqua un peu, mais le montra pas. Il n'avait jamais ressentit cela avec une de ses patientes.

"Cela ne vous dérange pas de me déposer au centre ville.

-Pas du tout, mais je vais dans le village d'à côté.

-Vous pouvez m'y déposer il y a justement des marché de noël et j'en voudrais y aller.

-Bien sur."

Ils partirent au village, une fois Larxene habiller. Asmen finit rapidement ses visites et alla rejoindre sa belle, qui écoutait des chant de noël jouer par un jeune guitariste à la coupe en brosse. Ils s'installèrent à un petit café et passèrent commende.

La sonnerie du portable de Larxene la ramena sur à la réalité.

"Coucou ma belle. Tu es ou? je t'attends chez toi, dit la voix de Luxord.

-Je suis au marché de noël du village d'à côtés.

-Mais que fait tu là-bas? C'est du tout intéressent. Ne bouge pas je viens te chercher.

Il lui raccrocha au nez. Elle regarda hébéter son portable. Elle rangea rageusement son portable dans sa poche.

"Un soucis avec le futur père.

-Un prétendant, je ne connais pas le nom du père."

Le docteur la regarda intriguer, tendis que le serveur leurs apporta leurs commande un café gourmand et un chocolat viennois aromatiser au pain d'épices. Elle n'aimait pas son regard, elle ne voulait pas passer pour une garce aux yeux de son ange gardien. Elle lui raconta toute son histoire, sans rien lui omettre. Il fut très surpris par la mésaventure de la jeune femme. Il la trouva courageuse. Il n'en fut que d'avantage séduit pas la belle Larxene.

"Vous savez pour qu'un enfant soit épanouit il faut que sa mère le soit. Et une femme épanoui n'a pas besoin d'être avec un compagnon.

-C'est la chose la plus sensé qu'un homme m'est dit depuis le début de cette histoire.

-Pas même vos amis?

Elle sourit, elle savait qu'ils n'aimaient pas ses ex et elle commençait avoir leur vrai personnalité et surtout à se détacher de leurs emprises toxiques sur elle.

"Ils m'encouragent à rester le plus zen possible.

-Oh, ils doivent avoir du boulot avec vos nuits agitées," plaisanta le docteur.

Larxene bouda. En lui piquant une mignardise, elle se vengea et la mangea sous son nez. Il lui fait les gros yeux pour le principe et se souvient qu'elle n'avait pas manger depuis le petit-déjeuner. Il partagea ses viennoiseries de bon coeur. Elle était sereine avec lui, elle le trouvait même charmant. Mais elle encore un poids sur ses épaules.

"Je ne vous dérange pas? interroge une voix désagréable.

-Luxord?! s'étonna la jeune blonde.

Le parieur jaugeait du regard le docteur, avec froideur. Il n'aimait pas sa familiarité avec son ex. Le docteur l'observa et ne l'apprécier pas plus lui non plus, quelque chose en lui lui déplaisait.

"Je te présent le docteur Ansem. Il m'a gentiment accompagné au marché de noël du village.

-Je peux te parler seule à seul," dit-il froidement.

Elle n'aimait pas le ton de sa voix. Il avait le même comportement quand elle était encore avec Xenmas. Ne préférant pas faire d'esclandre, elle s'éloigna à regret de son charment médecin. Il l'entraîna à l'écart, ne voulant pas que son nouveau rival ne se mêle à leur conversation. Mais son antipathie envers lui ne s'était pas dissiper.

"C'est vraiment un docteur, dit-il, d'un ton qui voulait tout dire.

-Oui c'est lui qui c'est occupé de moi pendant mon coma, c'est normal qu'il me suive pour s'assurer de ma bonne santé.

-Pourquoi? T'es sorti de l'hôpital c'est que tu vas bien il n'a pas te collé comme sa, dédaigne le parieur, en jouant nerveusement avec un carte.

-Je suis une miraculée.

-Une miraculée? "s'étonna-t-il, en voulant caché son hilarité.

Le parieur du destin était fermé au miracle du corps humain, tout se qui l'intéresser s'est ses désirs.

"Je suis resté dans le coma pendant 7 mois, j'aurais pu y passer, surtout si je n'étais pas réveillé avant l'accouchement."

Elle fulmina, en croisant les bras. Son ex ne savait plus où se mettre. Il avait fait le faux pas de la brusquer. Machinalement, il mit ses mains dans ses poches. Il senti quelque choses entre ses doigts. Il se rappel aussitôt du but de son entrevue avec la belle. Il sorti une grande enveloppe chiffonnée.

"Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé pour logé le petit. C'est au village tu n'aurais pas besoin de changé de poste."

Elle tiqua un peu cette annonce, mais Luxord la calma aussitôt avec son dialecte de parieur. Il montra les plan, lui passa de la pommade, en lui faisant croire mont et merveille. Elle se laissa une fois de plus berner par ses manipulations, tenter par la vie de rêve conter par le manipulateur. La sonnerie du téléphone la ramena à la réalité.

"Allô?

-Larxene, il faut qu'on parle.

-Xemnas?! Qu'est ce qu'il y a?

Le regarde du parieur se s'assombrit à nouveau.

"Il faut que je te dise la vérité.

-La vérité!? Quelle vérité?

-Je ne peux pas être le père de ton môme.

-Quoi comment sa

e-Je note toujours nos ébats et sa faisait un mois qu'on ne faisait rien, avant ton accident.

-Quoi!? Comment sa tu notait nos ébats?

-C'est sa le sujet le sujet c'est que je ne suis pas le père, tu ne fera pas de moi le père du bâtard de Luxord."

Il voulait faire passer l'enfant de Luxord pour le sien et faire de lui quelqu'un mieux que son père. Mais il avait vu qu'il avait perdu la parti quand il passer voir Larxene la veille et surtout il avait réalisé qu'avec un enfant dans les pattes ses rêves de prospérités tomber à l'eau pendant minimum deux ans.

"Tu veux dire que tu le savait depuis le début, et tu as fais tout sa pour te venger?

-On va dire ça. Mais surtout pour te montrer son vrai visage. Maintenant que tout est claire entre nous, on peut dire se dire adieux."

Il raccrocha. Le coeur de Larxene faisait le yo-yo. Elle est écoeuré par le mensonge de son ex.

"Félicitation, Luxord, tu es le père de sang de mon bébé, dit-elle en grinçant des dents."

Il avait tout entendu. Il était sous le choc de la révélation de son rival. Il voyait qu'elle était en état de choc. Dans son état, il sentait qu'il lui devait la vérité.

"Je ne peux être le père.

-Pourquoi tu vas dire que je ne t'ai pas attiré dans ta chambre?

-Non, mais je suis stérile.

-Quoi, mais le bébé? dit-elle en passant la main sur son ventre.

-Au ça c'est dut à une de nos soirées libertines où l'alcool couler à flot et avec les copains ont c'est amusé à parier qui auraient qui. "

La colère de la jeune femme explosa. Elle lui décocha un directe du droit. Passant au-dessus du guitariste, le parieur s'encastra dans le mur d'une boutique. Le musicien était choqué, regardant plusieurs fois derrière lui, en s'entendant à voir d'autres personnes lui passer devant comme dans un Disney. Sous le choc de l'impacte, Luxord regarda les gens passe devant lui.

"Maman, tu as vu en ange en relief," dit un enfant.

Ansme n'avait pas perdu un miette de la scène, sans bouger de sa chaise. Il était satisfais des derniers événement. Il n'avait pas entendu la conversation téléphonique. Mais il avait aimé le punch de son amoureuse. Le serveur du café regarda lui aussi la scène tétaniser mais ne bougea pas.

"Mon brave, ne jamais contredire avec une femme enceinte a peu laisser des traces," plaisanta Ansme au serveur.

Celui-ci acquiesça de la tête, en se disant qu'il reviendrait plus tard pour réclamer l'addition. Il se figea sur place, en voyant la nymphe arrivait furieuse. Le docteur l'envoya cherche un cocktail sans alcool pour la jeune femme. Il envoya un message a son disciple Riku, enfin qu'il s'organise avec Ienzo pour ses consultation. Riku lui envoya avec calme détacher un "bonne chance avec l'élu de son coeur." Il sourit face à la clairvoyance de son disciple.

"Ienzo, tu feras les consules d'Ansme dans deux heures, dit Riku.

-En quel honneur? demande celui-ci, en lisant le dossier d'un patient.

-Il a fait enfin le premier pas avec sa belle au bois dormant, rit doucement Riku.

-Depuis le temps, il a enfin ouvert les yeux," sourit-il, sans lever les yeux de sa lectures.

Larxene enchaîna les cocktails, sous les yeux médusés du serveur. Le docteur la laissa se calme, avant de faire quoi que se soit.

"Désolée pour tout sa.

-Vous n'êtes pas en faute. Vous ne pouviez pas prévoir la réaction de gens.

Elle observe le fond de son verre. La déformation professionnel d'Ansme revient au galop, il l'examina du coup de l'oeil. Il fut rassuré de sa bonne santé. Il redoutait un choc du à son altercation avec le parieur.

"Dommage que je sois rétreinte au jus de fruit, je me serais bien pris un verre d'alcool, soupira-t-elle, en jouant avec le fond de son verre.

-Cela se comprend, mais se ne serait pas bon pour le bébé, et je vous déconseille de recommencer a boxer les gens, sermonna-t-il, en lui tapotant doucement la main.

-Promis, je ne le referais pas. Mais qu'est-ce que sa fais du bien! s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement.

Il n'en doutait un seule seconde, en voyant son visage radieux. Ils se mirent à parler de tout et de rien comme de vieux amis. Elle se demandait comme un bel homme et généreux comme lui pouvait être sans compagne.

Subitement, elle réalisa qu'elle ne connaissait pas le sexe de son enfant.

"Heu est-ce que vous sachez le sexe de mon enfant, rougit-elle, devant la question incongrue.

-Oui, mais je ne vous dirais rien, dit-il en finissant son café.

La futur mère allait s'en porter elle avait le droit de connaitre l'anatomie de son enfant.

"Je préférerai vous l'annoncer le 25 décembre. Ce sera mon cadeau de noël."

Elle fut touché par la délicate attention. Elle n'avait jamais eu de présent aussi simple, avec Luxord se résumé a des soirée de beuverie et avec Xemnas s'était des babiole luxueuse qui ne montrer que sa fortune sans montrer ses réels sentiment envers elle. Ses 2 anciens compagnon ne voyaient en elle qu'une jolie fille leurs servent de fer valoir et avec un enfant en avenir elle renvoyer l'image de la famille parfait et de la princesse en détresse. Elle ne voulait pas de sa. Hier elle voulait rompre tout lien avec ses 2 ex aujourd'hui, se désir était renforcé.

Elle sirota un autre chocolat viennois. Malgré sa mésaventure, elle avait un poids en moins sur ses épaules. Elle pouvait regarder l'avenir avec sérénité.

Le reste de la journée se passa tranquillement. La nymphe furieuse appréciait de plus en plus sa compagnie. Elle espéra pourvoir le revoir après son accouchement, même si l'idée d'être en couple avec lui l'effleura l'esprit, elle souhaita être son amie.

Ansme la raccompagna au chalet. Il fit que quelque chose la chagriner.

"Un soucis? s'inquiéta aussitôt le docteur.

-C'est rien. C'est juste de la peur pour la suite avec mon enfant. Qui voudrait une femme avec un enfant qui n'est pas le sien?

-Un homme au grand coeur, un homme n'hésitant pas un seul instant à tendre les bras à ce petit être et le couvait d'amour, dit-il, en posant sa main sur le ventre de Larxene.

Ils rougirent en se regardant. Ils détournèrent, gêner par l'audace du jeune homme, qui ne pouvait pas prétendre à un examen. Il lui fait un baise-main, avant de partir. Larxene l'observa partir avec une pointe de regret. Elle ne savait pas comment interpréter les actions de son nouveau soupirant. Son coeur lui hurlait de garder espoir mais sa conscience lui dirait de rester les pieds sur terre.

Elle rendra à l'intérieur du chalet. Elle passa en revu les pièces. Elle n'avait plus de doute elle n'était plus chez elle. Elle devait se préparer à partir. Elle se doutait que Xemnas n'allait pas entacher a réputation en la chassant enceinte du chalet. Elle ne voulait pas tenter sa chance. Elle éplucherait les annonces enfin de trouver un petit studio.

Elle se glissa dans son lit et dormit comme jamais depuis son installation dans son chalet. Elle se réveilla le coeur léger. Elle alla se détendre dans un bon bain chaud. Elle était bien décider a profité des derniers moments de sa grossesse. Elle se détendit dans son bain, pendant une heure. Elle se prépara dans sa chambre, quand elle entendit du bruit dans le salon. Inquiéter pas les propos d'Axel et d'Ansme, elle se saisit d'une statuette en forme d'épée noir surnommer la keyblade du maître Xehanort.

Elle se dirigea vers bruit, en se faisant la plus discrète possible. Elle vit une ombre et frappa avec la statuette préférée de Xemnas, sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. L'intrus gémit, puis se reprit assez vit et agrippas les poignée de la blonde.

"Doucement c'est fragile, dit l'intrus plus intéresser par la statuette que par lui.

-Xemnas, s'étonna Larxene, même si une parti d'elle était ravis de se retrouver face à lui. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

-Je suis chez moi," affirma-t-il du'n ton froid.

Elle était habitué à son timbre de voix sans émotion. Mais là, ça sonner différemment comme une page lui se tourner, comme une épée de Damoclès qui s'abattait sur sa tête, ses pensées étaient décousues mais c'était se qu'elle ressentait.

"Tu aurais pu prévenir.

-Pourquoi?"

Elle regarda son arme. Xemnas suivit son regard et frissonna, en voyant l'arme.

"Je t'ai pris pour un voleur.

-Oui, en effet, maugréa-t-il, récupérant la statuette. J'aurais du te prévenir, mais aurais-je été mieux accueilli?

-Bien sur.

-Malgré notre discussion de la veille? demanda-t-il intrigué.

Il a toujours été convaincu que si Larxene ressortait avec Luxord la semaine de leur rupture c'était pour se venger de leur rupture.

"Je t'aurais vidé une de tes bouteilles la plus chère de ta cave sur la tête, plaisanta-t-elle. Mais sinon, je me serait montre civiliser."

Il n'y croit pas, mais il ne préféra pas contredire une femme enceinte. Puis, il réfléchit quel été la meilleur option perdre sa statuette et d'avoir une belle bosse, qui aurait été une belle balafre si il n'avait as eut de bon réflexe; soit perdre un grand cru qui valait le double de la statuette.

"Le résultat n'était si cher payer, enfin de compte," pensa-t-il.

Il posa a statuette sur la table base. Larxene s'assoit sur un fauteuil, en commença a masser son ventre.

"Que fais-tu ici? A part vouloir me faire peur?

-Loin de moi cette idée surtout dans cette état; Je suis juste la pour attendre les déménageurs.

-Les déménageur mais je croyais que tu avais refusé le poste;

-Une nouvelle offre plus avantageuse, c'est présenter.

-Vu que tu n'as plus a te soucier de moi, dit-elle, d'une voix amère.

Ne le prends pas comme ça.

-Je le prends comment quand on t'annonce que t'es jeter comme une malpropre de la ou tu vis, sans préavis.

-Tu peux rester ici jusqu'au mois de janvier la fin du baille est le 15 janvier.

-Sans meuble.

-Je te laisse le lit électroménagers ainsi que la décoration de noël.

-Le stricte minimum.

Il soupira face à la mauvaise fois de son interlocutrice.

"Calme toi, tu n'es pas à la rue, tenta-il de tempérer le caractère bien tremper de l'institutrice. D'autre t'aurais mis à la porte.

-Monsieur est bon prince."

Elle était consciente de sa générosité, mais elle avait du mal à digérer d'être mis sur le fait accomplit

Des bruits de pas se rapprochèrent d'eux. La tête de Xion apparu. Xemnas en conclut qu'il devait prendre congé.

"Je vais y aller. Les déménageurs vont plus tarder.

-Tu ne vas pas emballer tes affaire?

Xion ne disait rien car elle ne savait as se qui se passer.

"Reste ici. Xion et moi, nous avons prévu d'aller balader en vile."

Ignorant les événement, Xion préféra acquiescer au dire de Larxene. Elle avait une réglé d'or ne jamais se mêler à une discutions de couple surtout avec Xemnas, avec lui elle était toujours en tords ou elle était la responsable d'une faute imaginaire.

Elle partirent à la boutique. Larxene avait besoin d'activité et seule la paperasse administrative pouvait l' y aider dans son états. Elles furent accueillis par Roxas et Axel. La blonde leur raconta tout de sa journée de la veille à la visite de Xemnas. Les 2 hommes voulaient casser la figure des deux ex et Xion avait redouter un douloureuse épreuve pour Larxen et vu soulager qu'elle avait trouvé une réconfort au prés du docteur. Elle voulait aller voir Ansme, pour voir se qu'il ressentait pour son amie.

L'arrivés des clients leur coupèrent l'herbe sous le pieds.

Larxene fut réquisitionné à la caisse, pendant que ses 3 autres comparses faisait leurs boulots. Xion espérait voir le docteur entrait dans sa boutique mais tout ses espoir vu vin elle devait le voir à l'hôpital si elle voulait le questionner. Mais pour l'heure elle avait d'autre souci elle ne voulais pas que son maie reste seul surtout sans meuble et au diable si sa vie privé en empatisse c'était la vie de son amie et de son ou sa futur pupilles qui été en jeu. Elle prit quelle heure de libre pour en ménager au mieux son appartement.

"Au pire, pour le batifolage avec Axel et Roxas on pourra le faire la petite chambre priver a l'étage de la boutique."

Elle retourna rejoindre les autres à la boutique. Ils retournèrent au chalet. Il le retrouvèrent complètement vider, hormis des meubles de la blonde au jeux bleu-vert.

Celle-ci s'écula sur le fauteuil, avec une sentiment de vide. Elle réalisa que tout été fini. Malgré le fait qu'elle avait prise sa décision de quitter le banquier au cheveux d'argent, elle n'osait croire que leur 5 ans de vie commun, ne valait rien, juste du vent aussi froid que celui de l'hivers.

Axel trouva que cette attitude vide de sentiment ressemblait bien au propriétaire des lieux. Il espérait que sa soeur de coeur trouve quelqu'un de bien et qui la rendra heureuse avec son enfant à naître.

Roxas préféra faire le tour du chalet, sans dire un mot. Xion était soulager de la fin de cette histoire. Elle laissait la jeune femme se remettre de ses émotion, en amena avec elle Axel faire les bagages. Ils ramenèrent Larxene chez eux, en laissant le blond dans le chalet. Elle s'en dormit aussitôt. Roxas réapparu aussitôt après, exciter comme une puce.

"Hé si on se venger de

-Qu'est ce que tu raconte.

-Xemnas n'aime pas tout ceux qui est chahut.

-Oui et?

-Pourquoi ne pas récupérer sa maison et la transformer en une grande salle de jeu où les gamins s'amuseraient comme des fous.

-C'est une bonne idée."

Ils filèrent tous les trois à la maire et parla de leur projet au maire. Celui-ci en fut enchanter, il connaissant l'étendu de la propriété il rajouta au projet une parti garderie. Les 2 jours qui suivirent s'enchaînèrent rapidement et le projet fut vite réaliser comme dans un rêve. Les 3 bonnes fées reprirent avec joies du service. Les enfants adorent leur vêtement et leurs peluches. Elles retrouvèrent une seconde jeunesse, en voyant tous ses enfants sourires. Ansem s'était dévoué a les accompagner, avec sa filleule. Il suspectait ses disciples de lui avoir laisser cette tache enfin de croiser la belle Larxene. Mais Selfie ne lui laissa aucun répit à courir partout tellement il y avait de jouets et d'activités a faire. Elle aperçu son institutrice, entrain de surveiller les enfants, et conduit son parrain jusqu'à elle. Elle l'en lança, avec sa joie habituelle. Les adultes se saluèrent poliment.

"Il est énorme votre ventre.

-Selfie c'est pas poli de montrer le poids des gens, sermonna doucement son parrain.

-Ce n'est rien, je sais que je ressemble à un baleine, moi qui été aussi svelte qu'une nymphe."

La fillette rit. Elle tira le bras du docteur.

"Tonton, tonton, est-ce que tu vas être le papa."

L'interpellé se racla la gorge, en rougissant. Larxene rougit également, par l'audace de l'écolière. Il sermonna sa filleule et s'excusa du comportement de la fillette. La fillette promit de ne plus recommencer, sans comprend pourquoi elle avait bien vu le regard amoureux de son parrain pour son institutrice. Elle alla jouer avec ses camarades.

Rester seuls, les 2 adultes ne surent plus dire un mot. Ansem aurait voulu lui avouer son amour mais il craignait de n'être qu'un médecin aux yeux de la belle. Des enfants la bousculèrent, en courant. Ansem la rattrapa. Par maladresse, il lui vola un baiser. Ils se regardèrent surpris. Ils restèrent muet, jusqu'à se que Selie réclame les compétence de son parrain pour soigner un petit bobo d'un de ses camarades. Elle réalisa son amour pour le docteur. Malheureusement avec la foule dans le chalet, elle ne le vit pas partir. Elle se résigna à se que son amour soit un amour impossible. Elle verrait une dernière fois le jour de noël, lors de son échographie. Elle resta chez Xion jusqu'a le jour de son échographie, les derniers événement l'avait épuiser et dormis comme une marmotte, avec sa peluche offerte par ses collègues.

Le jour J, elle fut impatientante d'aller a son rendez-vous, comme une adolescente à son premier rendez-vous.

Elle attendait nerveusement à la salle d'attente. Elle se savait plus si elle était nerveuse aussi sujet du sexe de son enfant ou elle redouter les derniers moment avec le beau médecin. Il l'invite à s'installer à sur sa table d'examen. Il fit son examen professionnellement, sans se douté que ses deux disciple et son mentor les observèrent prés a intervenir si Ansem ne fait rien pour tenter sa chance avec l'élue de son coeur.

"C'est une jolie petite fille, informa Ansem.

-Elle est belle, s'emeut la futur mère.

Il sourit à la joie de la jeune femme. Il vit quelque chose d'intrigant derrière la petite. Il examina de plus prés.

"Un pobléme, s'inquiéta-t-elle.

-Si on veut.

Les yeux bleu de la mère se crispèrent d'inquiétude.

"Tous va bien, elles vont bien".

Un soupire de soulagement franchit ses lèvres, avant de réaliser la porter des paroles de son amoureux.

"Vous attendez des jumelles."

Depuis leur cachette, les disciples regardèrent le sage Yen sid, en l'interrogeant du regard. celui-ci se contenta d'acquiescer à leur question muette.

Larxene fut la plus heureuse des femmes. Elle caressa son ventre ne souriant.

"Mais comme sa se fait que je ne soit pas plus grosse avec des jumelles.

-Vous étiez dans un coma de 7 mois et les grossesse avec des jumelle sont très complexe."

Ils se regardèrent, sans savoir comment s'avouer leur sentiment, exaspérant les deux jeunes espions. Yen sid posa ses mains sur les épaules ds plus jeunes les dissuadant ainsi d'intervenir.

Larxene avait marre de ses hormone qui la faisait passer pour un midinette face a son amoureux. Elle s'efforça de se montrer combative enfin de lui avouer son amoureux pou lui mais rien ne vient. Ansem était dans le même état d'esprit qu'elle.

"Voulez-vous de moi dans votre vie?"

Elle ne répondit pas tellement qu'elle croyait rêver. Il le prit pour un non. Quelle fut pas sa surprise et ceux des espions, quand elle l'attrapa par le col et l'embrassa avec passion.

Ienzo sous la surprise laissa tomber un dossier de ses main. Les amoureux se retourner vers eux. Les disciples se sauvèrent et Yensid les suivit tranquillement, après les avoir félicité.

Ansem calma sa douce, en lui faisant un petite massage et l'emmenant déjeuner.

Pendant temps à la boutique, Xion monta rejoindre Axel et Roxas, qui étaient entrain de monter un nouveau jouet.

"Les garçons, appela-t-elle, d'une voix mal assurer.

-2 minutes, on a presque finit. on va vite le tester ce nouveau jouet, assura Axel, en rigolant.

-Non c'est pas un sextoy, dit-elle dune petit voix, en leur montrant le bâtonnet un plastique.

Il se figèrent. Ils se tournèrent lentement vers elle, en vouloir réaliser la bombe quelle aller leur dire.

"Je suis enceinte."

Les 2 hommes se regardèrent, en poussant un cri affolé. Ils avaient peur de ne pas avoir les moyen de subvenir à cet enfant et surtout que sa mette en péril leur couples en ne sachant pas qui est le père.

Une année s'est écoulé depuis le réveil de Larxene.

Elle a accouché de deux ravissantes princesses Kairi et Naminé, qui la combe de bonheur avec son époux Ansme.

Xion accoucha elle aussi de jumeaux : Sora et Lea. Les pères étaient soulager la querelle temps redouté ainsi que les commérage de village d'aller sur la paternité pas avoir lieux.

Ansem avait bien été accepter dans la bande. Celui-ci ne porta aucun jugement sur le couple a 3 de Xion. Cependant il lui souhait bonne chance de supportant 4 enfants, elle rit a son humour et les 2 "enfants" tirent la langue en boudant

 _ **fin**_


End file.
